


Silver and Gold

by mustachemoose



Series: X-Men Requests [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, nightsilver, yeah y'all it's a holiday story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mustachemoose/pseuds/mustachemoose
Summary: Peter Maximoff plans on asking his boyfriend a huge question on Christmas Eve, but the day doesn't go as expected.





	Silver and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> A request for constantfailure on Tumblr. I probably would've made this longer, but that would've taken me a long ass time, so... Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this Christmas story in the middle of July.

The air was laced with the scent of utter chaos, the scene akin to a battle out of the Revolutionary War. It’s blue, and gold, and red, and green. So much green. Peter Maximoff can only stand there in the middle of it and watch as it swirled around him, the perfect holiday storm. 

 

The night started off simple enough. It was Christmas Eve, and if Peter didn’t know that before, he could certainly tell by the people scrambling around the mansion with presents and decorations. He honestly couldn’t understand this holiday. Yes, he had a Jewish background, but even if he didn’t, he still wouldn’t be able to understand it. Christmas was, historically speaking, the bastard love child of multiple religions and cultures, and it somehow managed to morph into a day where dollars were worshipped instead of a certain deity. He wished that Hannukah stretched on for a little longer, just so he could be at home with his own family, instead of being stuck here with the people who celebrated a holiday he didn’t. 

 

All the students who didn’t celebrate Christmas got lucky, since their families came from out of town to pick them up, leaving Peter by his lonesome against the wall, sipping on eggnog that stuck to the roof of his mouth. Kids and teachers passed him by, busy chasing each other around, exchanging small gifts early, or talking about kisses under the mistletoe. Peter was a moment away from breaking into Xavier’s liquor cabinet, because he really didn’t want to deal with the dominatrix that was Christmas sober. Speaking of Xavier, it really wasn't fair that he got to leave because Cerebro found a mutant nearby and he went with Mystique to go get them. If those two could go, why couldn't he? In fact, he could literally go anywhere in the world right now, why the hell was he sticking around here for?

 

A sudden puff of smoke atop the chandelier caught his attention. There was Kurt, hanging upside down as he stretched out his tail to adjust the crooked star on the Christmas tree. Ah, yes,  _ there _ was the reason he was still here. Peter gulped down the rest of his eggnog and slammed his mug down on a nearby table, stepping forward under the fixture to call out, “Hey! I didn’t know elves liked to steal stars off of trees?”

 

Kurt looked down at him and smiled, disappearing in a haze of purple only to reappear in front of the man. His fangs reflected the copious amounts of golden fairy lights as he said, “I find that ironic since I caught you stealing just last week.”

 

“What can I say, babe?” He wrapped his arms around the boy and rubbed their noses together. “Old habits die hard.”

 

Kurt tried to pout, but smiled anyway. When Peter pressed closer to kiss his neck, he felt something small bump against his thigh. 

 

“Peter? What is that?” He said. 

 

Peter’s eyes went wide as he patted his pocket, the little item inside bulky enough to be noticed. Honestly, it was a mistake trying to hide this thing in his jeans. He quickly spun Kurt around and stuffed the item in his back pocket, keeping him in place with a tight hug. The boy tried shifting his head back, but Peter held him still, until he felt a tail wind around his leg and pull taut. 

 

“Watch it, Blue, that's my bad leg you're squeezing.” He huffed, trying to shake the limb, but Kurt kept him in place. 

 

The boy pulled a little tighter as he said, “I will, if you tell me what you're hiding.” 

 

“Me? Hiding something? Kurt, I am completely offended that you would imply such a thing.” When Kurt shot him a look over his shoulder, he continued, “Okay, yeah, maybe I'm hiding something, but I can't tell you.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“It's a surprise.” 

 

“Don’t your surprises usually end up with someone getting hurt?”

 

“Not this time… hopefully.”

 

Peter let the boy go and coaxed him around so they could face one another. He wanted to open his mouth and say something charming or romantic, anything to keep his cool, but he could only stare back into those golden eyes; they were like a pair of coins, looking at him with such warmth and innocence and love. It physically hurt trying to look away. This wasn’t supposed to be hard. Peter’s faced off with armed gunman, deadly mutants,  _ Apocalypse himself _ , so he had no reason to be afraid. He was infamous for being cool under pressure, his ego and personality large enough to swallow up any insecurities. So, doing this one thing wouldn’t kill him. In fact, it would probably make him the happiest man in the world. All he needed to do was get Kurt in a secluded spot, get down on one knee, and-

 

“Hey, lovebirds!” 

 

They turned to see Jubilee skip in their direction, Storm a step behind her. The girl produced a sprig of mistletoe and held it up over Kurt’s head, standing up on the tips of her toes to kiss his cheek. With a smile and a giggle, she hooked her arm around the boy’s waist and yanked him out of Peter’s grasp, making her way towards the kitchen while shouting over her shoulder, “I need to borrow your boyfriend for a few minutes, thanks!”

 

Peter moved to follow, but Storm caught him by the arm and pulled him in the opposite direction. “And I need to talk to you.” She said, her grip on him tight enough to bruise. 

 

She moved them towards one of the empty classrooms, shoving the man in while locking the door behind her. Quite frankly, standing in the middle of a dark room, while a weather witch with a white mohawk stepped towards him - fire filling her eyes - it scared him a little. He could run, but she’d just hunt him down anyway. 

 

Storm leaned in and whispered, “Did you propose yet?”

 

An odd combination of relief and anxiety swelled up in his stomach. Why did he ever tell her about his plan in the first place? Oh, wait, he remembered. She pinned him down and interrogated him about it when she found the velvet box in his nightstand a few days ago - the little box now in his pocket, containing something so small and so precious. Luckily for him, Storm knew how to keep her mouth shut, even when Jubilee questioned her whenever they passed Peter and she shot him a knowing smile. 

 

“No, I don’t know when I should.” Peter said, hunching his shoulders, the muscles in his neck coiling tighter by the second. 

 

“Do it when everyone else opens their presents. I’m sure he’ll love it.”

 

He wanted to open his mouth and ask ‘ _but what if he says no?_ ’ or ‘ _what if he doesn’t want to be_ _with me after I ask him?_ ,’ but she didn’t need to be a telepath to read his mind. Storm just smiled and held his shoulders, her voice calm and strong, “Everything’s going to be okay, Peter. Don’t worry so much.”

 

A newfound determination filled him, a solid foundation built within that kept his legs from wobbling. She was right, after all, she always was. They both moved towards the door, but the moment one of them reached for the door handle, the sound of light bulbs flickering consumed the hallway, until the light peeking underneath the door disappeared. 

 

The dark interior of the classroom now perfectly matched the darkness of the hall, stretching all throughout the mansion, while confused students stood still and mumbled amongst themselves. The two of them made their way towards the foyer, nearly pitch black except for a single flashlight being moved around by Hank. On a side note Peter felt was relevant to the situation: it was a mistake to draw the blinds this early in the evening. It wouldn't be so damn dark if the kids didn't insist on covering up the windows so the lights around the room would glow brighter. Ironic, given they were as bright as a black hole now. 

 

Hank slipped on a heavy coat and said to the group standing in front of him, “I’m gonna go outside and check on the power. Oh- Storm! Perfect. Do you mind giving me a hand?”

 

The girl nodded and followed behind, tossing on the nearest coat before following Hank towards the door. Peter, being a nosy shit, wanted to follow along, until they opened the door. A white puff of air blew in chunks of snow, prompting Storm to force it back, albeit with a little difficulty. Watching them trudge out through sludge that reached up to their shins made the mansion interior seem like a tropical paradise.

 

There wasn't much to do at this point besides running around the place to find Kurt, but since it was brighter outside than in, the chance of bumping into someone was very high. Hell, simply trying to feel his way around was a challenge, given he accidentally groped someone and they slapped the person next to them. By the time he reached the hall, he could see bright flashes of light in the distance, followed by small explosions and shouts. One of which he recognized as Kurt’s. 

 

The man nearly ran a few students over scrambling in that direction, the sounds getting louder and louder until he found himself in the kitchen, a few of Jubilee’s fireworks popping all over the place. He could make out a few students hidden behind counters and chairs, while Kurt clung to the ceiling like a giant cat. Peter lifted a foot to try and run around the space, but the moment he touched the ground, he slipped and fell into a gooey mess covering the entire floor. By the time the lights flickered back on and the last firecracker popped, it felt like a monumental effort just to sit up since the goop on his back - which turned out to be cake batter - felt more like glue. 

 

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked, teleporting from his spot to the space in front of Peter, carefully maneuvering him onto his feet while keeping himself balanced. 

 

Peter nodded, a grimace the only thing he could offer back since the slime on his clothes soaked into his jeans. Jubilee slowly appeared from behind a knocked over table, a bowl over her head as a makeshift helmet. When Peter spotted her, she sank back down and tried her best to pretend she wasn’t there.

 

Too bad Peter said, “Uh, hey, you mind telling me why it looks like the Fourth of July in here?”

 

She barely peeked over and mumbled, “Well… me and Kurt were playing around, and I  _ might’ve  _ thrown a few firecrackers at him, and they  _ might’ve  _ gotten all over the place when the power went out…” 

 

“Yeah? And I  _ might’ve  _ broken my tailbone.” 

 

Before Peter could rub at his lower back, Kurt yanked up the back of his sweatshirt to check for bruising, his hand pressing in a multitude of spots, which made Peter wince with every poke. When the boy’s hand drifted downward and touched the lump in his back pocket, Peter swatted him away and pecked his cheek to silence any complaints. 

 

“No peeking.” He whispered, and the pout Kurt gave him quickly turned into a bashful grin when he continued, “Wanna go help me scrub this stuff off in the shower?”

 

They walked out the kitchen, finding a nice trail of half melted sleet littered across the ground, as far as the eye could see. Peter’s eyes fell on Storm, shivering in front of the fireplace near the Christmas tree, snow soaking every inch of her. He didn’t need to ask, he was willing to bet that her fight with  _ Jack Frost _ was a lost battle, and the winner decided to follow her all the way inside to trash the place. It wouldn’t have been much of a problem, something they could all clean up in no time, if it weren’t for the fact Scott was approaching with a pile of presents in his arms that completely blocked his view. Peter barely noticed him coming when the boy slipped and came tumbling down in a rain of gifts. To make matters worse - because  _ something  _ seemed to have it out for them all today - his head bounced off the floor, his glasses slipping off enough to allow a beam of red light to blast into the ceiling. It only lasted a split second, but it was enough to trigger the fire alarms. 

 

Sirens rang throughout the mansion, rain spewing from the never ending supply of sprinklers installed across the ceiling. All hell broke loose. Peter could feel the cake batter slide off his back in little, watery clumps, but his focus was more on the swarm of mutants storming in to protect the tree and move the gifts. Kurt moved to help Scott from being trampled, his tail swinging out and tripping someone in the process, who turned out to be Jean. She was in the midst of moving the tree out of the way, a sprinkler right above it, but ended up tipping it over in front of the fireplace. It nearly missed Storm by a hair. The tree must’ve been drier than Peter thought since a few unfortunate branches caught on fire, the water that rained down the only thing keeping the flames from spreading any further. 

 

It was utterly chaotic. Everyone panicked and started using their powers, either flying around or freezing the water or stopping the fire. It only got worse when people started tossing presents around to keep them from being obliterated, boxes of sparkling reds and bags of rich blues flying across the room. Peter stared across the mess at Kurt stuck in the eye of the storm, his eyes watering when he saw the star from the tree on the floor, melted in some places, burnt in others. Without a word, he disappeared in a puff, his absence ignored for the most part. 

 

The only one not bothering with the mess was Peter. Everyone else seemed to be handling it just fine, he’d only add to the chaos. Besides, there was a certain blue mutant he cared about more than burning Christmas trees and melting ornaments. He dashed across the room, squeezing through the narrow spaces between each student until he made it to the foyer. The first place he checked was Kurt’s room, but it was empty. Next, the library, without a soul in sight and plenty of waterlogged books. Peter peeked in every room Kurt could possibly be hiding in, to no avail. When he had almost given up all hope, he passed a window on the upper floor and had to turn back when he saw something - Kurt sitting on a bench outside, head bowed and hands clasped together, a blanket across his shoulders. Only Kurt would go out to pray at a time like this.

 

By the time Peter got outside, the snow had slowed down, enough to let him push through it without the wind biting at his face. His clothes were still wet, and now stuck to his skin, but he didn’t care. Even when he could practically feel icicles forming on the hem of his sweatshirt, he kept moving until he stood in front of Kurt, mumbling silent prayers to himself. The boy only looked up when he Peter cleared his throat.

 

“You’ll catch your death out here.” Kurt said, rubbing at his nose.

 

“I can say the same about you.”

 

“Oh, Peter…” He sighed and stared down at his hands. “Today has been horrible. The house is a mess, the decorations are destroyed, and everyone probably lost their gifts. It was supposed to be such a nice day, and I was looking forward to spending it with you…”

 

“Well…” Peter slowly reached into his back pocket and held onto the little box as he said, “We could always go to the church.”

 

“I thought you were Jewish?”

 

“Yeah, I am. But, I meant we could always go there for a different reason.”

 

Peter slowly got down on one knee, ignoring the snow soaking into his jeans. He kept his focus on the boy in front of him, with his big eyes and his lips slightly parted with an unspoken question - that’s all Peter needed to pay attention to. Peter held the box out in front of him, the lid a little crooked from being smashed, not that Kurt seemed to mind. He just kept switching his gaze back and forth between his boyfriend and the little item. 

 

Peter closed his eyes, his voice loud in the white silence enveloping them as he said, “This isn’t how I wanted to do it, honestly. I wanted to pick a special moment, but that's a little hard right now, so…”

 

He drifted off when he opened his eyes and saw a few faces in the windows staring down at them, Storm’s the most obvious since she was gaping like a fish and cheering him on. Kurt turned around and groaned when he saw them, hiding his face in his hands despite the smile growing on his cheeks. 

 

“Anyway, lemme finish before she pulls a muscle.” Peter took a deep breath, forcing his face into something more serious as he said, “Kurt Wagner, before God, all this snow, and a majority of the student population… will you marry-”

 

“Yes!”

 

Peter didn’t even get the chance to finish his sentence when Kurt pounced on him, covering his face in kiss after kiss even though they were sinking into the snow. By the time Kurt smashed their mouths together in a kiss that stole the air out of his lungs, it took him a moment to realize the boy pulled away to sit up, laughing and crying at the same time. 

 

“Oh, shit, why are you crying?!” Peter reached out to hold him, but the boy kissed his nose and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

 

“Because I’m happy.” Kurt said, nuzzling into his neck, warm tears melting the ice around his collar. 

 

When Peter moved to get the ring out of the little box, the windows opened up and Storm shouted out, “What did he say?!”

 

He simply held a thumbs up, and immediately, a cacophony of cheers rained down. He couldn’t hear them, though, he was too busy listening to Kurt laugh and sniffle. He could only hear the little giggle in Kurt’s throat when he said, “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

  
“Can we please go inside and take that shower now? I think there’s snow in my pants.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and critiques are always appreciated. If you're interested in requesting or commissioning a story, you can reach me at 23monsterboy on Tumblr. Thank you.


End file.
